


you make me want to scream at the top of my lungs

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	you make me want to scream at the top of my lungs

my current least favorite favorite song is afraid by the neighbourhood

YOU'RE TOO MEAN 

I DON'T LIKE YOU

FUCK YOU ANYWAY

YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS

...

YOU SUCK ANYWAY

YOU MAKE ME WANNA DIE

somebody else always takes my place

it's familiar, really, because i am always second choice and i'm sick of it

i didn't deserve that

i deserve to be loved

i don't need you to be happy for me

~~it's so easy to say this shit because honestly you're all better off without me~~

~~i'd be better off d3ad~~

~~there's no point in the comments or whatever~~

~~you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved~~

i don't see why y'all care anyway

i know that sounds bitchy

but i'm serious

i can name so many reasons why each person in specific should not care

including people i don't know

either you're a stranger on the internet so i shouldn't matter

you're one of my friends but you have other friends and i really don't matter

or you're someone who's moved on ~~for the better~~ so i shouldn't matter

most days end up feeling pointless

memento mori, right?


End file.
